Golf Buddies
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Blaine and Jesse see each other after prom. Jesse wants that boy who taught him how to love back. Maybe a phone call to Mr Anderson concerning a game of golf could help him win that beautiful little warbler.


Jesse hated prom. He always got chucked out.

"Hello Blaine" Jesse nodded stiffly towards the boy walking out of McKinley with Kurt. "Nice kilt Kurt, well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm just waiting for Rachel. I promised her dads I'd bring her home"

"I'm surprised they trust you after you egged her" Kurt spoke with an edge of resentment in his tone that did not go unnoticed. Blaine frowned slightly not quite knowing how to talk to Jesse St James.

"Fortunately Rachel neglected to tell them about that one instant. Seen as I'm always a perfect gentleman they find me charming. Your parents love me, do they not Blaine?"

"Yeah" Blaine heaved a sigh as Kurt glared at him "Actually my dad was asking about you the other day, I think he wants his golf buddy back"

"Oh, well tell him he only has to call" Jesse flashed one of his dazzling grins which made Blaine's heart hurt "I miss playing golf with your dad. He'd always let me win. I only know this because I'm appalling at golf"

"So is my father" Blaine muttered scuffing his feet on the gravel. A chesty laugh ripped its way out of Jesse's throat. "I think he misses my _straight_ best friend. Thinks I should stop hanging around bad influences and join the good side"

"If only he knew what we were really doing, huh?" Jesse winked. Kurt glanced at his boy friend who was a startling shade of red.

"I think I'd have been chucked out of the house" Blaine bit his lip.

"I don't understand" Kurt vigorously shook his head.

"Kurt, meet my ex boyfriend, Jesse St James"

"How do you do Mr Hummel? It is an absolute pleasure to meet your acquaintance"

"Now I'm starting to believe why parents fall for your smarmy grin"

"Smarmy?" Jesse scoffed offended.

"I always thought it was kind of charming" Blaine winked before grabbing Kurt's hand and walking away with a shy wave.

Jesse smiled. He'd call Blaine's dad tomorrow and arrange a golf trip. He couldn't lose touch with Blaine again. Jesse waved back before shouting "You look gorgeous by the way"

"As do you" Blaine blushed at the words leaving his mouth. Kurt scowled at him but Blaine just shrugged "What, he does! Don't tell me you don't agree?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. He's not a patch on you though" Blaine smiled charmingly before kissing Kurt's cheek.

Jesse, however, noted how Blaine turned back, and how their eyes locked for a little bit too long. Then Rachel was at his side thanking him for waiting.

"Anything for you beautiful" He grinned kissing her cheek relishing in the giggle that sprouted from her mouth. She was beautiful. Jesse really did love her. Still, Blaine Anderson was the man who made him feel so much more then love. He was the one who made the soulless automaton actually discover a soul. Jesse couldn't let that glorious man slip through his fingers again.

So that's why Jesse St James was arranging a golf trip at seven AM the next morning with the most homophobic bastard he'd ever met. He did like Blaine's dad. He was funny, he liked sports and cars and show choir and hair products. Jesse got along with him effortlessly. Then the conversation would turn to Blaine and Jesse had to suffer through all the "Why can't he just be normal?"s and the "I hope one day he'll find a nice girl and settle down"s. It made him sick to the stomach.

Jesse dialled that number he still had memorised and breathed heavily a few times trying to collect himself "Hello, Mr Anderson. It's Jesse St James here...Yes, I'm aware it's been a while...My reason for calling? I ran into Blaine the other day and we started talking, he mentioned how you missed our golf trips...Yes sir, I was maybe wondering if you fancied playing a few holes later on today...nine AM is more than fine by me sir. Thank you Sir...Yes, I'll see you then"

Jesse spent longer than usual putting an outfit together. Something that said "I don't fancy your son. I'm not trying too hard. But I really want you to like me". He thought he had it spot on with some simple grey slacks, a white shirt and a blue golf vest. Very prim and proper, respectable, Jesse had to commend himself on his style finesse.

"Hello handsome" He winked at his reflection in the mirror. He heard a giggle from behind him and turned around to see Rachel. She skipped towards him smiling.

"I hope you don't mind, your Mom let me in."

"Oh...okay" Jesse did. He noticed his enthusiasm was lacking. He loved Rachel but his mind was preoccupied right now with images of how to charm that beautiful warbler. Blaine wasn't the type of guy who just cheated on someone. If Jesse wanted Blaine back he was going to have to work hard.

"So, what are you up to today? ... Handsome." And there was that giggle again. Rachel frustrated him sometimes. It was obvious she still loved Finn yet here she was fluttering her eyelashes and flirting with Jesse. Jesse knew her type.

She was just one of those girls who liked to have a boyfriend. It worst it would make people respect her, at best it would make Finn jealous, so it was a win/win situation for her.

"I'm actually going golfing with Blaine's father in two hours. I have to be setting off really, I have to get all the way to Westerville and Mr Anderson practically despises tardiness"

"Oh, well, would you mind it I came with you" Rachel swayed slightly and bit her lip whilst fluttering her eyelashes. It sounds silly but it actually looked kind of cute, and Jesse could never resist those eyes. Actually this could work. Having Mr Anderson think he was straight was of the utmost importance and Rachel could be used to a very effective end.

"Of course you can my darling" Jesse kissed the top of her head and she flushed slightly "You know I can't resist those gorgeous eyes of yours. Just so you know, it will be a very long game, you may be bored watching."

"I'm not going to watch stupid" Rachel huffed and elbowed Jesse "I'm going to play" Jesse laughed fondly.

"I guess that means I'm going to have to pay for you?"

"Of course" Rachel winked cheekily before skipping to Jesse's car.

Jesse pulled up to the private golf course five minutes early. He stepped out of the car and rushed round to open Rachel's door. "Ever the gentle man" She smiled.

"With a lady in my presence I have to behave correctly" Jesse smiled. He could practically see Rachel's insides turning to goo. He offered her his arm which she took. "Mr Anderson will be waiting inside for us"

"But we're early"

"Mr Anderson was probably here ten minutes ago. That's just the type of man he is. Don't worry though, he'll just be happy that we're punctual; he can't stand tardiness to any degree. You'd be surprised the amount of business meetings he went to where the clients turn up hours late"

"Wow, you know him pretty well don't you?"

"Me and Blaine used to be best friends back when he went to Carmel and even for about a year after he transferred...then we just...lost touch, you know how it is?"

"A little like me and you"

Jesse nodded "I guess, except mine and Blaine's relationship ended far more amicably." This was true, to some extent.

"Jesse" He heard his name been called and a middle aged man stood up from where he was waiting at reception. He offered his hand out to Jesse who shook it firmly.

"Hello Sir, it's been a long time"

"Far too long my dear boy, far too long. I was awfully sad to hear that you and Blaine had fallen out, what was the story there if you don't mind me asking?"

"We just had a slight...misunderstanding. It's all behind us now of course" Jesse smiled warmly "This is my friend Rachel"

"Friend?" Mr Anderson winked knowingly. If only he did know. He offered his hand out to Rachel who nervously shook it. Mr Anderson was certainly not what Rachel was expecting. He was...handsome...very beautiful. He was wearing an outfit very similar to Jesse apart from his slacks were black and his vest red. He was very tall compared to the hobbitishness of his son his hair was also very straight and long. His face however was the spitting image of Blaine's. She could see where Blaine got his good looks from but his father looked much better in her opinion.

"Yes, just a friend" Jesse grinned and Rachel's face fell slightly. Mr Anderson seemed to notice this and he looked at Jesse with a reprimanding stare.

"But she's gorgeous Jesse." He smirked "Surely you wouldn't say no to this little lady"

"We're just friends. Rachel likes someone else. Right Rachel?" Jesse was wondering how she should react to this. She simple nodded. Jesse was right after all, she was in love with Finn.

"Ah, what a pity, I was hoping I could introduce you to my boy"

"But Blaine's gay" Rachel said dumbfounded.

"...ah" Mr Anderson sighed and Jesse noticed the flash of pain in his eyes.

"I've kissed Blaine. At a party. He was very good if I recall correctly. I was a little drunk though." Rachel continued. She never was very tactful.

"Blaine was at a party? With alcohol?" Mr Anderson spoke through gritted teeth. Rachel immediately regretted her words but she nodded nervously.

"Boys will be boys though" Jesse grinned his dazzling 'reserved-for-parents' grin that he did not practise in front of the mirror. Never. "He's just been a teenager and doing what other boys his age do..."

"And...You were at this party where you?" Mr Anderson grinned brightly with hope in his eyes. Jesse knew Mr Anderson approved of him. It was hard not to like the infamous Jesse St James. Jesse was the perfect 'straight' influence.

"No so, I was at the University of Los Angeles when this party took place."

"Ah yes, how's all that going..."

Jesse made up some elaborate story of how the classes where far too easy and everyone's talent levels where too far beneath him that he simply couldn't stick around. Rachel went along with this story nodding her head and smiling, but Jesse could see it in her eyes, she didn't understand why he was lying.

The conversation turned swiftly to future plans and career prospects as they rented their golf clubs and whilst playing they talked about show choir and sports, the conversation didn't turn to Blaine once of which Jesse was grateful. He had realised what a mistake it was brining Rachel along early on. If Mr Anderson went off onto one of his frequent homophobic rants she would have screamed at him until she was blue in the face. She had two dads after all. Rachel won the game which Jesse was highly embarrassed about. Still, he came second. Either Mr Anderson was letting him win or he really was as bad as Blaine said.

"Jesse, Rachel, I would be honored if you would join us for dinner later. I'm sure Blaine would appreciate seeing you again Jesse. I think he misses you. He was always so happy when you were friends, and you were such a good influence on him...not like that Kurt boy..."

Rachel looked about to protest but Jesse spoke quickly before Rachel could "Kurt's a nice boy Mr Anderson, but yes, I do miss Blaine's company terribly and I'd love to come over to yours for dinner. It depends on Rachel though; I am her lift after all..."

"That sounds nice" Rachel smiled "It would be nice to see Blaine in his natural habitat"

"Look at you trying to spy on the competition" Jesse winked.

"He isn't the competition anymore Jesse"

"Ah but he might be in the future Miss Berry" Jesse nudged her "I'm a fellow showman Rachel; I know you must always keep tabs on potential rivals. Why do you think me and Blaine were so close?"

"Oh, yes they were always singing duets and competing against each other for first lead at school. I can't remember how many quarrels they got into over show choir" Mr Anderson rolled his eyes "Although I can hardly blame them. I used to be in the warblers when I was at school. I was profoundly disappointed when Blaine wished to go to public school. However due to that awful bullying he had to endure he's now in his rightful place. The warblers are a fine acapella group, don't you think?"

"Darling" Mr Anderson called into the kitchen "We have two guests for dinner tonight, I hope that's okay"

"Of course it is, you know I always make far too much anyway." A young looking woman emerged from the kitchen. She was also very slim, but curvy and short. Rachel guessed she was who Blaine took after in the height department. She had long wavy blond ringlets and a friendly smile that could warm the coldest of rooms. "Oh hello Jesse, It's been a long time since you've graced us with your presence"

She skipped over and embraced him. "I know Mrs Anderson, it's been far too long, but I ran into Blaine the other night and I remembered how much I missed his friendship."

"Did you now?" Blaine raised an eyebrow as he walked down the last few stairs.

"Yes" Jesse smiled "Yes, as soon as I saw you I remembered what a good friendship we used to have and I couldn't let that slip by me once more."

"Well...you'll have to tonight because I'm going out"

"No you are not" Mr Anderson scolded "Jesse is here and you will stay for dinner. Stop being so rude, this isn't how we raised you young man"

Blaine flinched. That was the exact same thing his father said to him when he came out. They'd raised him right. Proper. So why was he gay?

"But I promised I'd meet my friend, Kurt"

"Him again Blaine? He's a bad influence on you."

"Because he's gay?"

"Blaine" Mrs Anderson said lightly her voice as sweet as candy "Please stay for dinner. We have guests. Don't start this silly argument again."

"Okay mom" Blaine nodded "I'll just text Kurt then. Tell him I can't make tonight". Mrs Anderson had a knack for diffusing awkward situations. It was her ability to keep people calm that Jesse admired the most. In fact he'd memorised her facial movements and her tone of voice so he could calm down the people around him. It didn't always work but he was getting there.

"Well, Jesse, Rachel, why don't you go up to Blaine's room and talk until dinner is ready?"

"That sounds like a spectacular idea."

"Woop-te-doo" Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"Blaine!"

"I know, I know, be nice!" Blaine mocked before marching up the stairs.

Jesse gestured for Rachel to follow "I guess there's still a certain amount of hostility towards me Mr Anderson. Don't worry though; I'll try my best to sort it out. I do miss your son incredibly"

"You're a good bye Jesse" Mrs Anderson smiled before she walked back into the kitchen with Mr Anderson following her.

"We saw each other last night Kurt..." Blaine sighed into his phone. He saw Rachel and Jesse enter his bedroom and gestured towards the bed "I know it feels like forever...we can see each other tomorrow...I know I was looking forward to tonight too Kurt, but my father...I'm sorry Kurt, You understand though, right?...I love you too...Yeah tomorrow...See you then...Love you...Love you more...No I love you more...No I'm pretty sure I do...Can we just agree we love each other the same...Okay, bye" Blaine hang up the phone with an adorable grin plastered to his face. Jesse felt his heart stop. He really had his work cut out for him.

"Sorry about this Blaine" Rachel said "If I'd have known you and Kurt were going out I'd have refused your fathers request."

"No, it's fine, I was just a bit angry. I'm okay now. What were you doing with him anyway?"

"I invited him out to play golf and Rachel came round to mine and asked if she could attend." Jesse stated matter of factly as Rachel nodded.

"Oh, okay." Blaine laughed "Golf, he sure does love that game to say he's so bad at it"

"I think it's an appearance thing. You know what your fathers like Blaine, he wishes to appear respectable and rich, golf is a game that essentially optimises that"

"I guess. He stopped taking me because I used to whinge too much and I always won. I think that was bad for his reputation. Plus I kept flirting with the caddie. I think he wanted to keep me out of the way of temptation."

"Blaine...your dad is..." Rachel began.

"Horrible?" Blaine asked.

"I was going to say..."

"Disappointed in me? Ashamed of me? Heartbroken that his only son is a pansy?" Blaine snorted but the effect was ruined by his watering eyes "Yeah, I know. Still...What can I do about it?"

"I was going to say he's confused" Rachel smiled hopefully "He has an inaccurate image of gay people. He'll come around when he realises you're still his son."

"I came out when I was 14 Rachel, he's had two years to get used to this. I think that's enough time don't you?"

Rachel stared at Blaine open mouthed as tears streamed down his face. Jesse surprised everyone by getting to his feet and wrapping Blaine in his arms "Listen to me Blaine" he said "You are perfect. You're wonderful and my life has been miserable without you" that wasn't exactly a lie, Jesse did miss Blaine terribly.

"Then why did you do it then?" Blaine sobbed into Jesse's shoulder "Was I not good enough? Did you not love me enough? Why did you cheat on me Jesse?"

"Cheat on you?" Rachel gasped "You're gay?"

"Bi" Jesse answered her question first; it was the easier of the two. Then he though and he thought but the only reason he could come up with was "I was scared."

"Scared?" Blaine laughed bitterly.

"Yes, I was 13 Blaine and I loved you too much. Feeling such raw emotions at such a young age is terrifying. Then we turned 14 and we were still together. Then fifteen. And I just thought, 'What if my life turns into a tedious pattern and I stay stuck in the same routine forever?' I just...I had to shake it up a bit."

"By cheating on me? With my best friend?"

"It was wrong of my Blaine. I don't expect you to understand."

"But you expect me to forgive you?" Blaine shook his head as they were called to dinner from downstairs.

Rachel was glad of the change of scenery. The dining room was beautiful and the food Mrs Anderson had provided them with was simply delicious. She was glad to escape the awkward conversation from upstairs and have it replaced with polite, if slightly stilted, table chatter. She was upset that Jesse hadn't informed her of his sexuality, but having two gay dads she did appreciate why Jesse might have felt the need to keep it quite. She noticed the way how Jesse and Blaine kept glancing at each other and she hoped it worked out for them. Then she remembered Kurt, it was so awful and painfully obvious that at least one of her friends were going to get hurt.

"You're being quiet son" Mr Anderson smiled at Blaine. It was a half smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Rachel had a feeling that their relationship wasn't that of a traditional father/son.

"There isn't really must to say" Blaine shrugged "We said everything upstairs"

"And you and Jesse have resolved this silly nonsense?" Mr Anderson asked a little forcefully.

"Yes" Blaine looked pointedly at Jesse whose heart rate increased "Yes, I guess we have"

"Good, it would be nice to see his beautiful face around here a bit more often" Mrs Anderson smiled.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson" Jesse used his 'reserved-for-parents' charming smile again. Blaine rolled his eyes until he felt Jesse's foot crawling its way up his leg. Blaine scowled at Jesse but the scowl didn't quite reach his eyes. Jesse stopped nonetheless and joined in with the polite discussion.

After desert was served and the conversation had stopped flowing as easily Blaine looked a little bored. Jesse soon felt a foot running itself up his leg. He looked at Blaine who winked and continued to raise his foot higher. Jesse smiled slightly and saw the same look reflected on Blaine's face.

Maybe they could sort this out after all.

**So, this is a one shot for now mainly because I always start really long fanfictions and get bored of them half way through. But I do really like this and I guess my leg could be twisted to carry on if you guys would be interested in reading. Reviews?**


End file.
